


Family Comes First

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Porn, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot-what-plot, Slutty Ginny, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ginny has a very special bond with Ron while growing up. She is very jealous when Hermione comes into the picture and tries to change all that. Harry gets caught in the crossfire, but, perhaps that ended up for his benefit.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Ginny/Multi, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Family Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> I think if you dig hard enough, there is a little bit of plot in here somewhere. Or so I've heard. 
> 
> Apologies for any errors you may find in this story. It was not exactly edited, what you may call a "one and done" kind of fic, but it was fun to write and take a break from the more serious stuff I've been writing. Read the tags and enjoy if it's your thing! :)

Ginny Weasley had a very complicated childhood. She had grown up as the only girl in a family full of boys, and that had caused her to have some very warped ideals. She didn’t act anything like a typical girl; she knew she was tomboyish but she liked that, she enjoyed playing sport with her brothers, she enjoyed wrestling with them despite usually losing and she enjoyed talking about the same topics with her brothers.

She didn’t know exactly when it was, but as she had gotten older she had started to change, physically and emotionally. She had grown the beginnings of breasts, she began her puberty earlier than Ron or the others had and they started to leave her on the sidelines more when they played sport and they stopped wrestling or playing with her in any physical ways.

She hated it; she didn’t do anything different apart from grow up, and all of a sudden her brothers avoiding touching her like she was contagious. She had asked her mother about it, who had simply told her that it was “better anyway” and that “girls shouldn’t be doing those sorts of things”. She knew her mother was a traditionalist but it had angered her to hear that she shouldn’t play sport or play with her brothers simply because she was a girl.

Even asking Ron about the topic hadn’t gotten any straight answers, other than Ron mumbling about how he couldn’t wrestle with her anymore as it felt very different. She wore dresses as they were more comfortable and she had started shaving her legs at her mothers request (she quite enjoyed the smooth feel; she didn’t know why the boys didn’t do it).

“Besides,” He had said, “I don’t want to accidentally grab your boobs or something, you know?”

“Ron,” She said, exasperated, “It’s just a chest, just cause mine is getting bigger than yours doesn’t change anything.” She had grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest to prove her point, although from the rise in his trousers apparently something was different.

Looking back on things, she had realised that she probably had been tormenting Ron for a lot longer than she had realised. She wasn’t particularly lady-like; she often like to lounge around with her legs spread, despite what she was wearing or hang upside down from a tree or bed. They lived in a warm part of the country; she typically just wore basic dresses that were easy for her mother to make and plain cotton underwear. It wasn’t until she had gotten a bit older that she had realised why her brother often stared at her.

“Ron are… Are you looking up my dress?” She had giggled when she had caught Ron flat out staring between her legs. He had blushed bright red, embarrassed, but she just laughed it off, spreading her legs for him to have a better look with a giggle. She had a lot of fun teasing him after that; she would walk around in nothing but undies or climb ontop of his bed while in her nightdress, letting him look down the loose neckline at her small breasts. She had learned that whenever she did anything like that, a small tent would form in his trousers and then he would run off to the bathroom, coming back looking calm and refreshed again. She had asked him about it at one point and he awkwardly explained that when she did things to make him excited, he had to relieve himself as it was very painful otherwise.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” She said, a little distraught, “I didn’t realise it would be so bad for you. I was just teasing.”

“It’s okay,” Ron had said, “I like it, I just… Wish I could have a little more…”

It didn’t take long for Ginny to give him what he wanted; she went from innocent teasing to slipping into his room naked every night, sitting on the ground and spreading her legs for him while he did some kind of rapid movement under his blankets, eventually letting out a moan of satisfaction that caused Ginny to tingle between her legs.

“Touch yourself Ginny,” He had said one night, “trust me it feels really good.”

She had fumbled a bit at first but she had soon learned what she liked and she had experienced her first small orgasm under the watchful eye of her brother, as he had released his load all over his hand under the sheets.

As they grew up, the two had grown more and more experimental together. She had gone from teasing displays to joining Ron in his bed, letting him explore her body with his hands while she helped to jerk his cock for him, always feeling happy when she made her brother moan and beg before shooting a heap of white, sticky stuff over his belly.

They were content with experimenting together at a slow pace, until Ron had started Hogwarts. They both knew they wouldn’t see each other for quite some time, and on his last night at home Ginny had let him put a finger inside her, loving the stretching feeling as he prodded around in her extremely tight pussy. She had given him a special surprise; something she had caught her parents doing in the past. She lowered her head under the blankets and slipped his rather large cock into her mouth. He had moaned loudly, far too loudly, as he thrust in and out of her mouth, holding her head.

“Ron? Are you okay-”

The door began to open and Ginny lay completely still under the blanket with Ron’s dick almost completely down her throat, trying not to gag.

“Oh yeah I’m fine, just had a… Sore throat.” He had vaguely said, his cock twitching in Ginny’s mouth as she very careful moved up and down for him, giving him some satisfaction. She felt his hands tighten in her hair and he thrusted ever so slightly; Ginny could feel his cock tensing and twitching.

“Okay, but you best be sure you’re not sick. We have to be up early tomorrow.” Their mother gave her stern warning and Ron let out an odd sound of agreement.

Of course, their mother didn’t know that the sound was because he had accidentally just let a flood of his warm, sticky come enter his little sister’s mouth and she was doing her best to simply gulp it down, lest she choke on it.

Eventually she left, and Ginny finally surfaced, breathing heavily with pure arousal on her face and an absolutely soaking wet pussy, that she got Ron to resume fingering while she rubbed the little nub that she had discovered generated so much pleasure.

Unfortunately that had been the end of their adventures until Ron had come back at the end of the year. He had spent the Christmas at Hogwarts and eventually she found out why; he had befriended the famous Harry Potter. Ginny had heard that he was devilishly handsome and had fought dragons and done all kinds of things. Ron denied the truth in any of those things, but it didn’t stop her from fantasising anyway.

In the year that Ron had been gone, she had explored herself a lot more than any year previously. She had found herself constantly horny; apparently a side effect of the potions to control her newly started menstrual cycle. Her pussy was always wet and she rubbed herself several times a day to get release, even using various objects she had around her room to fill her needy pussy. She doubted that she would ever see her hairbrush as simply a tool for hair ever again.

She had practically pounced on Ron when he had returned, although he seemed a bit… Different. He hadn’t said anything negative, especially when Ginny had come into his room the first night and sucked him to several orgasms, but he hadn’t returned the favour and Ginny had been so wet and frustratingly horny.

She found out why when he mentioned something about a girl, Hermione, and she grew immediately concerned and slightly hurt; had he been doing this with her? Was that why he wasn’t so interested? She confronted him with her fears one night, as she jerked his cock idly and asked about this Hermione.

“Oh Ginny,” He said, oblivious as he ever was to people’s feelings, “She is so good. The last few weeks at Hogwarts she sucked just like you but she made me come in a few minutes, every time.”

He hadn’t realised how much her words had hurt her, as he had placed a hand on Ginny’s head and guided her under the blankets. He hadn’t noticed that she didn’t put in any effort after that, and that he simply held her head in place and fucked her mouth like it was his hand, simply using her lips as a pleasant way to come.

She didn’t go to his bedroom for a few days after that, but he didn’t seem to care as he joined her in her own bed, waking her up by taking his dick out and slowly pressing it against her lips in the dark. Admittedly, she still liked sucking him and she still did it; she loved how his come tasted, but it just didn’t feel the same knowing it wasn’t their little secret anymore and that this “Hermione” apparently did it a lot better.

Eventually, he seemed to finally catch on that she had lost interest.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, as if Ginny hadn’t spent the last week laying completely still while he had his way with her mouth, and going straight to sleep once she had swallowed his come.

“Oh nothing,” She said vaguely, “I’m just glad I can still make you come, even if Hermione is much better and faster at it than I am.”

“Oh is that this is all about?” He said, “I mean she sucks better but she doesn’t do anything else, she won’t let me look between her legs or touch her there.”

She knew she should be annoyed at him but she did like the praise he was giving her.

“Ron, you know I like making you happy but I haven’t had anything from you in ages. I want to do more than just sucking, you know?” Her pussy had been wet and wanting for a long time now, her own administrations never seemed to fully take the edge off.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” He said, sounding annoyed, “Fred was telling me the other day about how he had put his thing into Angelina at school and how amazing it had been. We can do that?”

Ginny shrugged; she had a vague idea of sex and what it was but she had never really given it much thought. But if it took Ron away from Hermione, then maybe…

“... Okay.” Ginny whispered quietly, “What do we do?”

“Just take your undies off,” Ron said, “And then I get I just… Put it in?”

The two fumbled for some time as Ron tried to position himself between Ginny’s legs, his hard and rather large cock for his age prodding against her very, very tight entrance but not finding its way in.

“Ron I-” She started, but was silenced by a sharp pain as the large tip burst through her entrance finally, filling her up. Luckily she was sopping wet, but it was still a painful entrance.

“It hurts,” She cried, while Ron gasped and moaned.

“Oh my god, this is the best… So much better than Hermione…” He moaned in bliss as he started pounding in and out of Ginny. She did her best to muffle her sounds, the pain was unbearable but if it was what she had to do to keep Ron to herself, then she would make that sacrifice.

“Fuck…” He groaned, and that was all the warning that Ginny had before she felt a warm feeling inside her pussy, as she was gradually filled by Ron’s sticky load. He kept sliding it in and out as he came, making sure to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible as he rode out his orgasm.

“That was so good Ginny…” He said, collapsing on top of her, his large member still fully sheathed inside her.

“Ron? Ron can you get up?” Ginny whispered, but realised he had fallen asleep on the spot. It was a very uncomfortable night for Ginny as she couldn’t physically move him, and she struggled to wake him up without being loud and alerting everyone else, so she just had to lay on her back, legs wrapped around him with a few tears on her cheeks, and his thick cock still inside her the whole night. He ocasionally twitched and he even had a few thrusts in his sleep; letting another small load out into her at around three in the morning, though she doubted he would even remember it.

***********************

Ginny had to admit that it only took a few more times before she started to quite enjoy their nightly routine. The first time had been rather horrible, but Ron had slipped into her bed the second night and repeated the events despite her reluctance, eventually pulling her undies down and nudging her knees apart, slipping himself inside her with a satisfied sigh. The second time had been painful still, but not as bad, and by the fourth time she was looking forward to Ron’s visit. She had started pretending to be asleep; she giggled to herself quietly as Ron would come in and either pull her undies down slowly, or just move them to the side and start to push his cock into her, enjoying the game of teasing Ron by never letting him know if she was awake or not and trying to be quiet, even as her body shudder with her own orgasm. She simply couldn’t help it some nights; when she felt his thick cock inside her, pulsing and spraying his seed inside her something about it just sent her over the edge.

They fucked every single night for a month, Ginny desperately wanted him to stay the night but he had to return to his own bed. They had gotten lucky as no-one had discovered Ron visiting her yet, but they didn’t want to push their luck. She was forced to be content with laying in her own bed alone, his come leaking from between her legs as she fingered herself with his load while rubbing her clit, usually making herself come two or three times more before falling asleep.

Everything had changed when one night Ron hadn’t come to visit and in the morning she had come down to find her jumper, wearing nothing but her short nightdress and spotted none other than what could only be Ron’s friend, Harry Potter, sitting at the breakfast table.

“Oh hi, I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

“Oh god.” Was all Ginny could think, slowly backing out of the room and running back up the stairs. She bolted to her room and slammed the door, heart pounding. He looked even better than she thought; she liked his dark messy hair and the glasses was kind of cute.

She avoided him for the entire day, taking her food quickly from the dinner table and going back upstairs to eat it in her room.

She hadn’t spoken to anyone until Ron slipped into her bedroom that night, a bit later than usual. She figured that he had waited until Harry had fallen asleep. Her anxiety was finally soothed a little as she felt Ron slide into bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She enjoyed the moment of brief intimacy, even though she knew he was just getting himself into a comfortable position. He lifted her nightdress up and she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his hands running up her thigh. She lifted herself up slightly so that he could pull her undies down to her ankles, and she pushed her ass back a little so that he could line up his tip with her entrance.

“We have to be quick,” Ron said, “Harry might make up.”

Ron did usually savour the feel of her tight pussy a little bit more, but since he was in a rush he roughly just thrust himself in and out of her. She didn’t mind it, but he did come rather quick, and left her a little bit unsatisfied with the experience. She did make herself come several times overnight, however she wasn’t sure if that was from being sensitive due to being fucked already, or because she was thinking of Harry discovering her in her bedroom, spread like she was, maybe having a turn of his own with her body…

***********************

They settled into a new rhythm for the rest of the break, although it was one she was much less happy with. The formerly satisfying sex with Ron had gotten a little… Dull. He tended to just sneak in, spread her legs, have barely more than a few quick thrusts and shoot his load before hurrying back to bed. She wanted more; more attention, more time, more anything.

Unfortunately luck didn’t go her way. The end of the holidays and the start of her own school year began, and her sex life was put to the wayside as she was lost in her studies, schoolwork and her own adventures. Ron got tied up with Harry and Hermione, and Ginny bitterly watched the three run around the school, getting up to all sorts of hijinks. She hadn’t had sex with Ron for months, and she was bitter as she had caught Hermione sneaking out of her own room once or twice. She was baffled however; she went up to the boys corridor and simply disappeared, even though she waited in the common room for hours and hours one night, it had become morning and they had both come down from their own rooms, despite having never gone back up past her. She didn’t know how they were doing it and Ron offered nothing when she had asked him what was going on with Hermione.

“Look, just don’t worry about it, we’ll do stuff when we get home.” He had said dismissively, greatly upsetting her. She knew he had been fucking Hermione; she could tell from his attitude, it was the same as when Hermione had started sucking him off.

She got back at him the only way she could think of; giving him the same treatment. She started with a boy in her year; she didn’t even know his name but she cornered him after class, and with a “you’ll do”, she pinned him to the wall and began to kiss him. He was so surprised, but Ginny was rather experienced at this point and simply knelt down, taking the boys average dick out and giving it a good suck. The boy almost seemed to come right then and there but she squeezed it to stop him, and then lifted her robes, laying back on a desk while dropping her underwear to the ankles.

“Quick, before someone sees us.” She said hurriedly, jarring the boy into motion. He fumbled a little, but with some of her help, he got it inside her. He was… Okay, she thought, but the point wasn’t for it to be the most amazing sex ever, she just wanted the story to reach Ron. The boy clumsily humped at her while she patted him gently on the back, encouraging him to come. She felt the familiar feeling of the spurting inside her and barely let the boy finish before she slid back and off his cock, pulling up her undies and standing up. She gave him a quick thanks, and darted for the door.

She had hoped that word would reach Ron quickly, however it didn’t. First, it had travelled, in a whisper, among the boys of her year. It hadn’t taken long for another boy to reach her after dinner one night, and she rolled her eyes while he fumbling tried to talk to her about the weather.

“What do you want?” She asked him suspiciously.

“Well uh, Darren says that you uh, you know, gave him some…” He said, looking a little hopeful.

“Fuck it,” Ginny said, “What’s one more.”

And fuck it he did.

***********************

She felt like she had been through half her year before people began to catch on that she was sleeping around with almost anyone. Finally, word seemed to reach Ron as he accosted her in the hallway, in a hushed whisper.

“What the fuck are you doing,” He had said quietly, “I’ve been hearing all sorts of things about you.”

“I haven’t been doing anything worse than what you and Hermione have been doing.” She said innocently.

“It’s not funny Ginny, this jealousy act is really getting annoying.” He spun and left her, leaving her rather annoyed at the fact that he hadn’t seemed as mad as she had hoped. It hurt her more to think that he didn’t actually care anymore that she fucked other people, than if he had been seething with rage.

She had to take it further and she knew exactly how she was going to do that.

Surprisingly it had only taken her a few minutes alone with Harry in the boys dorm before they were kissingly wildly and flinging their clothes around. She had entered, wearing a tiny skirt and low cut top, and with a gentle manipulation of his hands into the right places, he had been very willing and eager. As soon as his fingers had reached under the skirt and felt the tiny g-string she had on; it was over, he was hers.

Her timing was absolutely perfect; she knew that Dean, Seamus and Neville were at a gobstones club that evening and without Harry, Ron would have nothing to do but return to his room.

“What…?” Ron began as he entered, seeing a very naked Ginny riding on top of Harry, moaning loudly and panting dramatically. Honestly, she thought, Harry was a little disappointing. She hated that she was still yet to meet anyone who actually filled her pussy like Ron had, but she pretended as if Harry was the best she ever had, in order to wind Ron up.

“Ron!” He had started to say and get up, but Ginny had pushed him back down on the bed roughly.

“Fuck off Ron, can’t you see we’re busy?” Ginny said, smirking at him a little as she kept bouncing on Harry’s moderate, but not amazing, cock. Ron spun on the spot and slammed the door, with Harry wanting to go after him but when Ginny had squeezed her inner muscles tightly, he moaned loudly and stopped struggling. Her point might have been made, but she didn’t make a habit of letting guys who fucked her stop without coming. She had earned herself a reputation as being the best fuck in Hogwarts (not that anyone had much experience), and she intended to keep it, one boy at a time.

Once she had squeezed every last drop out of Harry, she redressed and left while Harry was fumbling an awkward thanks. She had just left the room, intending to return to her own, when an invisible pair of hands grabbed her.

“What the fuc-” She had started before some kind of cloak was thrown over her head, and a hand wrapped around her mouth.

“It’s me,” Ron whispered into her ear from behind, “Keep quiet.”

She was very surprised but she said nothing, wondering what Ron wanted. It became apparent when he reached down with his free hand and began tugging at her g-string. She tapped his hand and he slowly released the hold over her mouth.

“So now you want to fuck huh? Once it was Harry Potter you remembered my pussy existed, is that?”

“Shut up.” He simply said, taking his hard cock out and pressing against her dripping wet pussy.

“Oh Ron… I didn’t think you would want to fuck me right after Harry,” She giggled quietly, “If that’s your thing, I don’t mind you know…”

Ron didn’t reply but she thought that he definitely seemed a bit harder and rougher than normal as he fucked her, her sopping pussy easily taking his whole length in while they fucked in an awkward, almost doggy style position, while standing under this cloak that apparently made them invisible.

“How many times have you fucked Hermione under this?” She asked quietly.

“I’ve been fucking her all year under this,” Ron said quietly, with defiance in his voice, “And not just her pussy either. She gives me “every” hole…”

“You could have had mine,” Ginny said with a little sadness, “You only had to ask.”

She felt him slide out of her pussy and start to push into her very tight ass. She knew it was going to hurt and she was right; he was positively stretching her ass but she refused to give any sign of discomfort. She would prove she was better than Hermione, no matter what.

“Is that it, huh, Ron? That’s as far as you can get it up my ass…?” She goaded him, she could feel that he was taking it a little easy but that made her angry; she wanted to be the best he ever had, pain be damned.

“Come on, fuck my ass Ron, do it.”

He didn’t need telling twice as he suddenly went from slowly pushing his cock inside to slamming it into her. She bit back a scream of pain, only letting out a slight groan as he pumped roughly back and forth in and out of her ass. Thankfully, she was so tight that she felt him coming within a minute, she jumped as she felt the huge load spurting against her insides; she had forgotten how much Ron tended to come in volume.

Instead of the proud walk back to her room, it ended up being a very slow and tender limp. She hoped that no-one in the common room paid any attention to the fact that several loads now were leaking down the inside of her thighs.

***********************

The years hadn’t been kind to any of them. Harry faced death at every corner, while Ron and Hermione and even Ginny supported him frequently. She had ended up fucking him regularly for a good six months until he got involved with Cho. Reluctantly, she had to admit the girl was extremely pretty and had a body to die for. She still remained good friends with Harry, and he confided in her with all of his secrets. She knew how their relationship had started strongly, though ended up being very rocky when he was concerned about how much time she was spending with Cedric. Of course, Ginny, very selflessly, took the opportunity to give him a little physical comfort in private. She found herself extremely turned on when she had ridden his cock, knowing that she was stealing a very intimate moment away from Cho (although she knew that Cho spent most other moments on her back under Cedric; the girls at Hogwarts talked).

“You know if it doesn’t work out with Cho Harry, you can always use my pussy, okay?” She had comforted him after Cho once again failed to show for their date, and he pounded into Ginny’s pussy instead. She soothed him gently as he came in her with a few tears, gently stroking the back of his head. Eventually they had decided to become a couple when Harry and Cho had fell apart after Cedric’s untimely death. The return of Voldemort and the weight of the death he had witnessed had driven Harry right into Ginny’s waiting arms (or legs).

Ron and Hermione had openly become a couple within the school, much to the frustration of Ginny. Hermione was oblivious, as was Harry, to the fact that Ron still occasionally fucked Ginny under Harry’s invisibility cloak, sometimes in the same room. She loved when she would sneak into the boys room late at night, and Ron would take Harry’s invisibility cloak to give Ginny a hard fuck in Ron’s bed. She didn’t bother using it much with Harry these days; everyone knew they were a couple so if someone walked in on them in a classroom during lunch, having a quick fuck, she just shrugged and laughed it off, never once stopping her bouncing on him. Harry was always embarrassed but Ginny liked it; she didn’t mind if they wanted to stay and watch, even if Harry shooed them off.

Of course, Harry had gotten word about Ginny’s exploits before they were together, but she had just told him that she was a horny teenager; she slept around a bit, but she didn’t do it anymore.

“As long as you keep me satisfied, my pussy is all yours.” Ginny had joked, giving him a wink. Whilst not entirely true, she hardly even considered Ron as cheating since they had been fucking at this point for years, it was entirely normal for her to fuck both in the same day, although she always had a panic if she forgot the cleaning charm before fucking Harry but he had never noticed since she was perpetually wet anyway. Ron didn’t care anymore; if he felt Harry’s come in Ginny when he started putting it in he just switched to her ass instead.

***********************

“It’s for some stupid, noble reason isn’t it?” Ginny said sadly, as Harry broke up with her to go off and run around, fighting Voldemort and do whatever he was going to do. What had started as a mostly sexual relationship with Harry had evolved over the years into genuine love and affection. She was going to miss him, but she understood. He had always had this need to prove himself, and she knew he would never be happy until he defeated Voldemort.

Her final year at Hogwarts had been the worst of her life. She was fiery, she was tempered, and the Death Eaters hated it. She had stumbled across some Death Eaters attempting to have their way with a first year in a deserted classroom and exploded in fury, blasting the two Death Eaters across the room as the first year fled, undies still around her ankles and skirt bunched around her stomach. Of course, that ended up being the first time that she had been taken by the Death Eaters, but she had consoled herself through it that she had saved a more innocent soul from a worse fate. She hadn’t even been that bothered; it didn’t hurt since she was very, very experienced and a little wet from her own administrations earlier. She knew it was a bit messed up, but she ended up coming herself when the second one was fucking her, making the Death Eaters laugh.

Of course, word spread quickly among the Death Eaters after that. It didn’t take long before she was the new pastime at Hogwarts; like playing pin the tail on the donkey instead it was every Death Eater trying to pin their dick inside her. When the Death Eaters were feeling particularly lecherous or terrorizing the class she often volunteered herself for punishment to save the others the humiliation. She was regularly fucked in front of the class while she smiled slightly at the horrified students, trying to convey that it was all okay. Although, she had to admit her face had been red as a beetroot when she had been held up in the air between Carrow and Lestrange, taking both of their admittedly large cocks her pussy and ass at the same time in front of her peers. Not that she was overly embarrassed about that, but she had been very embarrassed when she came, squealing and squirting all over the place to the laughter of the Death Eaters.

Then, they formed their little resistance in the room of requirement. Of course, it hadn’t taken long after that for Harry, Ron and Hermione to show up dramatically demanding some kind of item of Ravenclaws.

She often thought about that final year. She had thought that Harry was dead until he miraculously had arisen and destroyed Voldemort. They had never really talked much about what had caused it, but she had been more than happy to get back together with him afterwards. Their first fuck after the battle had ended was bliss; she had dragged Harry into a quiet corner of the castle behind some rubble and sucked his dick hungrily; slurping on it and deep throating it. She had ridden him, bouncing lightly on his cock until he had clearly been closing to coming, then turned around and squatted back down, letting him have her ass. He took only a few thrusts before he came, but she had never felt more happy to have a load in her ass than to feel Harry’s spurting into her.

***********************

“Come on baby, just a quick one,” Ron pleaded, pulling at Ginny’s waist, “I’ll be super quick.”

“Stop Ron, they’ll hear you,” Ginny said annoyed, “Besides you’ll mess up my dress and make up.”

“I’ll be really carefully, believe me, I just want to do it while you’re still, just my sister.”

“Fine, but be damn quick.”

“Ginny very carefully lifted up her dress with some assistance from Ron and he took a quick look around before he pulled his cock out of his trousers and slipped it inside her. Despite her having said she didn’t want to; she was rather wet, he thought smugly as true to his word, he only took a minute or two before he sighed loudly and let his load out inside her, squeezing his cock tightly to make sure that every drop was left inside her.

“Okay, are you done?” Ginny said, sounding annoyed, so he didn’t push his luck. He chuckled and pulled out, stuffing it back into his trousers and doing up his belt while Ginny fixed her dress up.

“Fuck, Ron it’s leaking down my leg already, you could have pulled out.”

“I didn’t want to mess up the dress.”

“I guess.”

Ron looked at her for a moment, admiring her, before their father walked in, smiling widely and asking if she was ready.

Ron took his seat, enjoying to himself the knowledge that his sister was currently walking down the aisle to her waiting future husband, Harry Potter, with his seed splayed deeply inside her and coating her thighs.

Ron winked up at her after she had said, “I do,” and he got a cheeky smile back. He suspected that she enjoyed the feel of his warm, sticky load between her legs just as much as he did.

“I bet Harry won’t even notice.” He said to himself with a chuckle.

“Notice what?” Hermione asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Nothing dear.” He said, as gave her hand a loving squeeze. “Just thinking about how for us Weasleys, family always comes first.”


End file.
